


Simply Having a Wonderful...July?

by PotatoPup



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, I want them to have a good time, Let me make them soft, M/M, No Angst, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Boys, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPup/pseuds/PotatoPup
Summary: Hawkins has always been a weird town and now this! Christmas in July? How white person could one town get?Billy thinks it's dumb but Steve wants to show him it's actually pretty cool.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	Simply Having a Wonderful...July?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonlovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlovely/gifts).



> This is my first time doing anything like this. I hope you all enjoy and happy whatever you celebrate.

Hawkins was a stupid fucking town.

Billy knew it the moment his dad told him the towns name. How could be anything else but lame? There wasn’t an ocean or a pier or any clubs to hit up. No sun or variety of foods from all over the globe. No. There where just cows, white people food and a backwater view on life. And now! Now Billy has to deal with this!  
  
“Bullshit!” He called out, ripping down a poorly printed flyer pinned to the board outside the pool area. The slip of paper shouldn’t have offended Billy as much as did it but the context mixed with a garish color of red and a mind numbing shade of green (not to mention all the fucking decorations that crowded the snowflake covered paper) made him want to light it on fire.  
  
  
  
  
'Happy Holidays’! Billy snorted. It’s fucking _July._ How the hell do you get into the fucking holiday spirit when said holiday is five months away?  
  
“Sweet! I love the Christmas in July fair.” Steve hooked his chin over Billy’s shoulder to look at the flyer himself. Billy’s heart sped up at the other boys touch. If someone were to tell Billy half a year ago that he would be friends (best friends if Billy wasn’t lying to himself) with the boy whose face he beat in, he would have kicked them in the dick. Cause Billy doesn’t get to have nice things. And Steve Harrington? Well he is the nicest thing in the whole damn world. He was caring kids, he helped little old ladies cross the road, he would always pick up the phone no matter what time Billy called and he would always be there to come and get Billy’s sorry ass when shit went down at his house.  
  
The best thing about Steve is he would never push Billy into talking about it. The blonde knew he wanted to by how many times the other would open and close his mouth but he wouldn’t. He would take Billy back to his big, empty house or down to the diner. Steve would fill the void with easy topics, going on and on about one of the kids or a new tv show. Being around Steve is like riding the largest wave without falling, feeling the sun’s rays on your face and taking a deep breath of fresh mountain air. Billy didn’t deserve to bask in all the glory but he was a greedy, needy thing and if Steve was willing to accept his shitty apology that past spring than Billy was going to let him.  
  
Billy pulled himself away before he could embarrass himself by leaning back into Steve’s broad chest. “Of course you would.” He muttered, crumpling the paper and shooting it basketball style into the waste barrel a few feet away, making a ‘whoot’ noise when it landed perfectly in.  
  
“What does that mean?” He asked him as they made their way to the pool.  
  
“It means that of course you would love this stupid event, you lived here all your life. You don’t know better.”  
  
“I feel like I should be insulted but I don’t give a shit about your opinion Mister Grinch. Plus-” He said slinging his arm around Billy’s shoulders. He fought not to wrap his own arm around the brunets trim waist. “I bet that you will be changing your tune soon.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Why’s that pretty boy?”  
  
Steve got a glint in his eye, one shining with joy. “It's a brand new experience Hargrove, something no one in Cali is doing.”  
  
“And what? Your going to show me the wonders of fucking Christmas in July?” Billy teased as he climbed up onto the lifeguard stand. He looked down at Steve, taking in his fine features. His lightly burned nose to the multiple beauty marks dotting his cheeks, chin and neck. His broad chest and shoulders stretching the fabric of his baby pink polo rising up to flash sharp hips bones. Down to his muscular, hairy legs and thin ankles. Billy has said it once, twice and will continue to say it; Steve Harrington is one pretty boy.  
  
“You know what? I think I will.” Steve grinned at him. “I am going to prove to you that Christmas in July is the best non holiday around.” With that Steve took off to sit by the rat pack as they sun screened up. Steve never seemed to go in the water himself. He would drop his legs in or sit on the steps if it wasn’t too crowded. It made Billy wonder why the other boy didn’t go in. Tommy H. used to brag/complain about how rich the Harringtons were and how Steve used to throw pool parties every summer at his house. Billy almost asked once but he thought better of it. He was just getting friendly with Steve, he didn’t want to pry into anything to make the other boy walk away from him. But If he had to guess it was because the other boy didn’t want to mess up his perfect hair.  
  
Steve didn’t stay to long that day, it was only an hour later when the other boy got up and yelled to the kids that he was heading off to work. He waved at Billy as he left, his bright smile making Billy’s insides go all mushy and soft.  
  
“You got it baaaad!” Heather sing-song at him as she relieved him from his post. He rolled his eyes but didn’t deny her claim.  
  
“Just as bad as you do!” He teased back. Her cheeks flushed cherry red and she flipped him off.  
  
At the very beginning of summer Billy had been hanging around Scoops more often than he would like to remit. He wasn’t stalking Steve (No he fucking wasn’t Max! He liked to walk around in the mall, it’s a bug free zone shit bird.) but it wasn’t like Steve knew he was there. Scoops just happen to be near all the stores Billy happened to want to go into. (Billy? Why are you standing in the Gap? You don’t shop at the Gap! Shut it Maxine! My god you are so creepy! You're friends with him! Go talk like a normal person!)  
  
But while he was stalking- urrr- browsing one day he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he was face to face with Heather Holloway.  
  
“So did you come here for the the view only or do you really need a pair of khaki shorts with flamingos on them?” Billy looked down and dropped the shorts like they were on fire.  
  
“I was-”  
  
“Cause if you were here for the view then I could say that I was as well. I’ve seen you around once or twice, usually the same time of day. At first I thought it was Robin but you would be here on days she wasn’t in-” Billy grabbed the girl, tugging her out of the store. A feeling of dread pooled in his chest, pushing down like he dropped a fucking barbell on it.  
  
“You better shut your mouth if you know what's good for you.” He spit, getting up into her face once they rounded the corner away from prying eyes.  
  
She splayed her hands out in the sign of peace. “I’m not trying to call you out I just am happy to know someone else like me.” They both stared at each other, Billy trying to see if she was lying to him and on her end silently pleading with him to believe her. He found that he did believe her. Somehow, for some reason, he did.  
  
Heather of course was lucky. Her crush ended up having a crush right back. Billy still remembered that day Heather cam in eye’s sparkling with joy, a faint purple lipstick smudge on her shirt collar. He didn’t even need to pry any details out, Heather happy spilled that Robin had been watching her just as much as she had been watching Robin.  
  
The day went by so slowly once Steve left (it always did once Steve left Billy’s side). Billy would have written it off as boring until their manager burst into the break room at the end of their shift looking way to gleeful for a single, balding, middle aged man.  
  
“I’m sure you all have heard by now the dates for Christmas in July!” Mr. Donne said, dumping heavy plastic bags onto the break table. Billy groaned once he saw the label printed on the bags.  
  
“Party City? Please tell me we aren’t dressing this dump up are we?” Mr. Donne shot Billy a hurt look, pushing his wire frame glasses higher on his thin nose.   
  
"Mr. Hargrove you should take pride in this place, if you think it’s a dump then it’s only because you haven’t done anything to make it better.” Billy rolled his eyes. It’s not Billy’s fault that half the showers are broken and most of the wiring is exposed. He isn’t a fucking mecanic.  
  
Mr. Donne pulled out clear baggie stuffed with sparkling paper snowflakes and poorly shaped pine trees along with string lights boasting flashing red and green modes. In the other bag he laid out santa hats and foam reindeer antlers. “I thought we could all dress up for those days, really bring in the holiday spirit.”  
  
Good lord! What a nightmare! Billy held the tip of the hat with his pointer finger and thumb, sneering at the offending piece of headwear. “No. No way!”  
  
“This is part of the job.”  
  
“Looking like a dumbass?!”  
  
“Being part of a team.” Mr. Donne said crossing his arms and planting his feet like he was a tough guy. Billy was not being paid enough for this shit. By the time this shitty feastable happens he was going to ‘accidentally’ misplaced whatever he was assigned to wear. “Now I want to thank everyone for a great day and I will see you tomorrow!” Billy angry snatched the fucking stupid Santa hat with a growl, crushing the fake velvet in his grip.  
  
“I am not being paid enough to put up with this shit man!” He said to Heather as soon as he left the room.  
  
She snorted at that, nodding her head in agreement. “None of us do but it’s not that bad. We could have full elf outfits or be forced to wear a santa suit. A hat and antlers is the lucky draw.”  
  
Billy huffed. “I can’t believe you said it wasn’t that bad. Do you realize how hard it is to look this good? I got to keep all this in pristine condition for the ladies.” He waved a hand at his abs and cupped his dick, wiggling his tongue at her. The girl threw back her head with a laugh.  
  
“Oh my god, you are so gross.” She leaned in close, close enough for him to smell her bubble gum scented breath. “But you and I both know it’s not a lady you want to impress.” She pulled away, turning to her lockers. “Are you going to ask him to go with you?”  
  
“I don’t need to, he already told me he was taking me to this shit.” Which wow...that made it seem like it was a date. But it couldn’t be cause there was no way Steve would ever feel the same as Billy did for him.  
  
“Oooo Harrington still got it.” She teased.  
  
“It’s not like that. We are hanging out, like we always do.” Billy insisteaded, fingers twitching over the gold pendent around his neck. It was a nervous habit he never managed to kick. Heather gave him a pitying look causing his tummy to churn. “Stop it Heather. It’s fine ok? I will deal with my crush in the manner I know best. Keeping it all locked inside me until I die.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have to deal with it. You should talk to him.”  
  
“And what? Ruin one of the best friendships I ever had? I don’t want him to look at me and see a fag, I want him to see me as Billy. So I will take what I can get.”  
  
“Don’t know how he would react.”  
  
“Yeah well neither do you.” He snapped.  
  
“I do know he wouldn’t cast you aside or call you names or beat you up. Steve was a little shit back in the day but he changed once he dated Nancy-” Billy blanched at her name, it stung to think about how influential Wheeler had been in the Steve he grew to know. It was silly to be jealous of her but he was. He burned with it.  
  
“Look Hargrove, life is short so take it by the balls and put on your big boy pants. This is a perfect opportunity! Use this time to feel it out. Maybe you will have a holiday miracle.”  
  
“It’s fucking July!”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Looking good Hargrove!” Tommy yelled, cackling with Carol as Billy made his rounds. Billy grit his teeth counting down the minutes until it was time for him to leave. All morning he had been getting snickers and badly made ‘gift box’ jokes. Mrs. Wheeler had backed him up into a corner, running a painted claw down his chest, purring about how she wouldn’t mind sitting on Santa’s lap this year. A year ago he would have been flattered. Now he was annoyed. There was one person who could sit on his lap all year round and it wasn’t a cougar like Mrs. Wheeler.  
  
Finally the torture was over and Billy was able to take the damn hat off. Rushing back to his place Billy got out his ‘nice’ jeans (read the only ones without rips)and after much debate a second hand everlast tee he took some scissors to make it into a crop top. He never dared to wear it when his father was home but his old man was going to be gone all day and if Billy had any say in it he was going to stay with Steve as long as possible.  
  
Fuck he looked good. Billy did a little spin, shaking his hips as he did so. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that this wasn’t a date as his hand slipped down to palm cologne on his balls. He was putting the final touches to his hair when the doorbell rang.  
  
“Coming!” He hollered, stomping his way to the door. Hand pressed against the door frame was Steve. Billy’s heart skipped a beat as he drank in the sight of the other boy. He could stare at Steve Harrington everyday for the rest of his life and never get tired of the view. Soft, fluffy hair begging to be ruffled out of place ,princess pink lips made for kissing and long legs, perfect for wrapping around a torso. And today, god damn, he look down right edible. A preppy pale green polo was tucked into the tightest pair of denim shorts Billy has ever seen.  
  
"Oh good! Your ready!” Steve didn’t waste anytime, fingers tangling with Billy’s. He gave a tiny tug. “Come one Hargrove, I got a mission to make that heart of yours three times too big.” Billy was tempted to say that the mission was accomplished then, cause just being him made Billy see the world in a different light. But he didn’t. It would be too girly, too sissy so he kept his gay thoughts to himself.  
  
“All right pretty boy, let me grab my keys and we can head out.” Steve pouted, bottom lip glistening with chapstick. Billy wondered if it was cherry flavored.  
  
“Hey I’m supposed to drive this time.” He whined, pulling again on his arm.  
  
“Hell no Harrington, you have shit taste in tunes and there is no way I am sitting bitch. Tell me where we need to go princes, your coach awaits you.” Steve muttered under his breath, Billy catching the words “stubborn ass” and “music snob” His back was toward Steve so he let himself smile without bounds. He would never remit it out loud but he had a soft spot for bratty Steve. The two boys got in the Camaro once Billy grabbed his shit and with the command of “To town square!” from Steve they were off.  
  
Billy watched out of the corner of his eye Steve bop along to Livin' on a Prayer, perfect hair whipping around from the open the window. He bit down a smile as Steve threw his head back singing on the top of his lungs ‘Ooooooh oh! We’re halfway there! Ooooh oh! Livin’ on a prayer! Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear.’ If he could he would keep this moment forever. Just drive off and leave Hawkins in the dust with this beautiful boy singing in his passenger seat. Steve caught his eye, a slow smile spread across his face.  
  
“What?” He asked, curling his body so his feet were on the seat. Billy hated when anyone did that but he looked so cute he couldn’t find it in him to whack his legs to the ground.  
  
“Nothing princess, you just were singing so badly I thought my windows were going to fucking break.”  
  
Steve laughed, smacking Billy on the shoulder. “You aren’t any better so don’t you go throwing stones at glass houses.”  
  
“I never understood that. Why the fuck would someone want to live in a glass house. Anyone could see your business.” Steve hummed, tipping his face back to look out the window.  
  
“ That's a good point but I can see the appeal of it.” Billy waved a hand to get Steve to continue when he went quiet. “Picture it. Some remote place like New Hampher or Alaska, you, your love and miles of nothing. You could see the stars and sunsets every night. And in the morning the sunrise would light up their skin in different colors... you could show them off to the whole world while making sure no one but you could see them. ” Steve trailed off, flushing. “Sorry that was weird, sorry.”  
  
Billy swallowed, desperate to get moisture back in his mouth. He could picture it clearly as Steve described. He imagine rolling over and watching the warm sunlight play over a naked mole spotted back. Steve curled around him, sleepy and soft. He could clearly imagine fucking him right there in full view of no one but themselves and the unervirse.  
  
“It’s a good thing you told me that cause if you told anyone else, they would have been making fun of you. I already know you are a closet romantic so I will let it slide.” Billy said hoping Steve didn’t notice his voice cracking slightly. The vision of Steve’s naked still playing in his mind.  
  
“Shut up, everyone loves a romantic.”  
  
The Christmas theme started to appear the closer they got to the center of town. Plastic, light up snowman sat on the corners of the streets while oversized fake candy canes hung from the street lights. All the shops had fairy lights strung in their windows and the local shitty coffee house had dragged their fake silver tree out. The whole aesthetic was rushed yet lazy. Steve on the other hand thought it was great. Smiling at the decorations as they past looking for a parking spot. He pointed out which places got new decorations and what he would have done different if he had a storefront. Finally, after almost coming to blows with a soccer mom over who saw the parking spot first they were able to get out and walk around. Billy was still muttering under his breath about bashing in the windows of the minivan when Steve grabbed hold of his arm and streered him into the first shop.  
  
“Dude we do not need to get into it with a fucking mom outside of a candy store. Chill.”  
  
“Did you just call me dude?!”  
  
Steve waved him off. “I thought if I spoke to you using your native tongue it would stick in that thick melon of yours.”  
  
“You are so lucky Harrington we are in public, anywhere else and your ass would have been grass.” The brunet snorted, rolling his eyes. Billy missed the days where that threat would have had him shaking in his boots. Not that he was saying he wanted Steve scared of him but it would be nice to be taken seriously once and awhile.  
  
The first stop Steve dragged him to was (to Billy’s great disappointment) was the shitty coffee shop. Fake snow piled on the sides of the door way making Billy wonder how they could get away with that because it was screaming health code violation. He squinted his eyes at the silver tree. Every square inch of the damn thing was covered in silver. Silver balls, silver snowflakes, silver mini snowpeople, silver, silver, silver! With the lights beating down on the montsreaty it was a miracle nothing caught on fire.  
  
“Ok so step one in ‘Melting your cold black Christmas hating heart’ is peppermint hot cocoa.” Steve chirped happily, holding open the door to let a man in a Hawiian shirt move past. It was incredibly jarring to see Christamas shit mixed with summer apparel. There were a few people in ugly holiday sweaters, the fabric already soaked with sweat.  
  
Wait...was that?  
  
Fuck! It was!  
  
Billy was going to murder something. They were playing Christmas music! In fucking July!  
  
Some of the people waiting in line glared at him when he groaned in frustration. It was a good thing Billy couldn’t say no to Steve cause with anyone else he would have bailed. He let Steve buy him a peppermint cocoa, (after arguing to the point the shop keep told them to order or get out. ) muttering a thanks and refusing to remit it was tasty.  
  
“Come on, next stop is town hall.” Steve took a sip from his cup, moaning soft and low. Billy hurried to take a sip of his own to regain the moisture back into his suddenly dry mouth. He suddenly wished he was the plastic lid currently covered by plush lips. “Oh that is so goooood! Mmm! I might drag you back here to get another one before we leave.”  
  
At town hall there was ornament decorating station. Pipe cleaners, google eyes,glue, popsicle sticks were overflowing in tupperware containers and Billy couldn't go two steps without treading into piles of glitter.  
  
“Really Steve? Fucking kid crafts.” He said with a sneer. One of the kids at the table shot him a dirty look before turning back to his glitter covered star. Steve sighed, slinging an arm around Billy's shoulders forcing him to take a seat at the table.  
  
“Billy, this isn’t just for kids, it’s Christmas crafts, good for all ages.” Billy watched as Steve snagged two glue sticks and a container of popsicle sticks. Begrudgingly Billy sat down, practically toppling the table when he slammed his arms down. He watched Steve paint three sticks brown. Billy bit back a smile when the other boy carefully blew on the wet paint. He looked ridiculous.  
  
“You look ridiculous.” Billy informed him while Steve place dolips of glue on the ends of the sticks forming them into a triangle.  
  
“And you look like a jerk off for not being a good sport. Follow alone and you too can learn how to make a reindeer.”  
  
“I don’t see how that will become anything.” However Billy found himself moving to catch up. After the triangle was made Steve took pipe cleaners and cut them to size, twirling them around his fingers. Then he glued them to the base of the triangle along with a fuzzy red ball to the tip of the point. The brunet showed him how to cut small ovals out of brown construction paper and they too were glued on but to the sides of the triangle.  
  
“Now my favorite part.” Steve held up a bag of google eyes like it was a sack of gold doubloons. “When I was younger I used to put these bad boys on everything. It got to the point where my nanny’s would hide the art supplies from me even if I needed to do a school project. My third grade teacher had to come to the house to explain that yes, we really did have a project and no I didn’t pay him to tell them that!”  
  
Billy laughed with Steve, clearly seeing a younger version of the boy next to him causing mayhem armed only with a glue stick and bag of fake eyes. “I think I have something that could top that.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Steve raised an eyebrow, lips quirked to the side.  
  
“Yup.” Billy said popping the ‘p’. “I wanted to go into the army when I was a kid. Mostly because of the green army men my aunt Jane got me one birthday. They were the coolest thing I ever laid eyes on at the time and somehow I got it in my head that because they were green, all army men in real life were green as well.”  
  
“No.” Steve breathed out.”  
  
“Yes. So if all army men are green and I wanted to be an army man then I must become green too.” Bill snorted at the memory playing out. “Steve, you should have seen my ma’s face when she came home to a naked kid completely drenched in green paint, running around, singing God Bless America.” Steve burst out laughing, face beat red, snorting so hard it turned heads.  
  
“Oh god! Your kidding! That's the best thing I have heard all day! Please tell me someone got a picture of you before you got cleaned.”  
  
Billy’s mood dipped. He used to. His mom had snapped a polaroid picture of him in the tub, the water around him a bright green. It had been one of their favorites. A sour taste filled his mouth at the reminder that she took that picture with her when she left.  
  
“It’s gone now.” He replied, hoping to sound calm and not angry. He must not do a very good job of it by the glance Steve throws him. Steve tips to the side, knocking their shoulders together.  
  
“The evidence maybe but you still have the memory of it.” Billy shrugs, poking at the deformed looking reindeer head. It was pretty cute for something a three year old could do.  
  
They wrap up shortly after that, Steve insisting they make reindeer for the rat pack. The next table has small stockings and glitter paint. Billy doesn’t fight it. He lets Steve usher him to a free seat and they proceed to decorate some stockings. Steve makes a strangled noise when he sees that Billy has drawn a dick in pink glitter with a splat of white coming from the top.  
  
“Don’t ruin Christmas!”  
  
“It’s fucking July!”  
  
They move on to the next location, the local church. Steve is the one to hesitate once they get to the threshold.  
  
“You ok pretty boy?”  
  
“I haven’t been here in years. The last time I was Father Heilie caught me trying to get drunk off the wine they use during mass.”  
  
Billy snorted a laugh. “Better than me. Last time I was in a place like this it was for a wedding.” What a horrible wedding it was. Hardy any family from either side showed up, making the larger church look even bigger. Max had been crying the whole time about her dress being itchy, only stopping once Billy snuck out with her to play tag in the courtyard. ‘Poor Susan’ Billy had thought as he watched the frail twig of a woman walk slowly down an undecorated aisle to music his father had picked out, in a dress Neil had chosen after glancing at a discount rack at Macys. ‘She should have ran.’  
  
“I love weddings.” Steve said with a happy sign. “I haven’t been to one in so long. I thought for a little while I would be waiting at the end of the aisle.” Billy grit his teeth, mouth sour tasting at the reminder of perfect Wheeler. He quickly moved in so Steve wouldn’t ask him what was wrong.  
  
They ended up walking right back out again. All that was there were coloring books of Jesus and a few very pushy nuns trying to preach the good word.  
  
“Fuck I am sorry about that.” Steve said, running a hand through his hair. “I forgot that was why we never went in there during any town activity stuff.”  
  
“I guess you can say they get a little..preachy.”  
  
Steve groaned at the pun. “That was awful but so good! I hate you right now.”  
  
“No you don’t.”  
  
Billy’s breath caught in his throat at the smile directed at him. Steve looked so fucking soft and sweet. So fucking good.  
  
“Nah I guess I don’t but this is still lame.”  
  
“I have the whole day to change your mind man.” Steve reminded him.  
  
“And I still firmly believe you won’t.”  
  
“We’ll see.” Steve shurged. “Oh before I forget, this is for you.” He opened the baggie of shitty reindeer ornaments and dug threw them, making a trumptih noise once he found what he was searching for. “This is for you.” He placed one the sparkly crafts into Billy’s hand. Looking close at it Billy could see that Steve had added angry eyebrows and a poorly made ciggerant.  
  
“Did you make me in reindeer form?” Billy didn’t know if he should be impressed or distrubed at how well the other boy got his likeness in popsicle sticks.  
  
“Will you kill me if I say yes?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Then we will never find out!”  
  
Steve then dragged him to the Mall to do more decorating.  
  
“That’s one part of the holidays man. You buy shit, decorate, you are forced to be around family you hate and you eat. Oh and you get socks. Plus it’s not like there is snow on the ground so it’s not like we can go sledding or start a snowball fight. We are going to have to wait until it’s really winter to do that.” Steve paused, looking deep in thought. “I take it back, we can make a snowman, it just won't be made of snow. Come on, lets go decorate some men and then I can show you the sand pit.”  
  
The decorating goes as well as before but this time they do get kicked out. One of the employees spotted Billy adding tits (complete with nipple tassles) to his creation.  
  
“I can’t take you anywhere.” Steve said with a pout even as he was dragging Billy to their next location. The sand pit is apportly named. It's a pit (in the fucking mall!) filled with wet sand. People are already inside the weird thing, making sandman and getting yelled at for throwing sand.  
  
“I am not getting in that thing.” Billy states, not feeling bad for the way Steve deflates but to his surprise Steve doesn’t fight him about it.  
  
“Ok, I understand why.” He wrinkled his nose as a kid shoves sand into another kids pants. "I guess it was more appealing when I was a kid."  
  
They break for lunch and once they finished their burgers and fries Steve tried once more to get him to do some lame Christmas in July activities that somehow meant;  
  
“You want to meet Santa! What the hell?”  
  
“Language!” Steve scolded, pushing Billy to move. “Come on, I know you want tell Santa everything you want this year.”  
  
He gave Steve a flat look. “There is no way I am sitting on some old man's lap.” Casting one more glance at Santa Billy shook his head. He turned around and scooped Steve up fireman style, ignoring his squak of protest. He didn’t care if all the mom’s gave him dirty looks. He was leaving with his asshole of a crush right now.  
  
“I am having it up to here on Christmas cheer! So far you are failing to change my mind pretty boy.” Billy didn’t hold back the urge to slap that ass once they got to the parking lot, so he did, giving those round cheeks a playful tap, laughing hard at the girlish scream he got in return. He carried Steve all the way to the Cameo, ignoring his cries of protest, dropping him on to the hood to get his keys. Steve was pouting, flush high on his cheeks but he didn’t seem truly upset.  
  
“I can’t believe you did that!”  
  
_Neither do I._  
  
“What can I say? I got ball of steel man.” Billy said grabbing his junk. Steve huffed, sliding into the passenger seat.  
  
“You are so classy Hargrove. No wonder all the girls are tripping over themselves to get to you.”  
  
“A-a-a!” Billy tisked as he started the car. “Don’t be jealous, it’s not a good look on you.”  
  
Steve signed. “Take me to field Hargrove! Our finale stop is upon us!"  
  
“I can’t stress enough how lame this town is. Calfona didn’t pull any of this bullshit. We have a pier with games and small rides all the time. Not to mention surfing, parasailing and sea kayaking. The night life is amazing pretty boy. Even you know find someone to dance with and we both know how well you dance.”  
  
“It sounds like you miss it a lot.” Steve murrmered.  
  
“Pffth! Of course I do! I can’t wait to go back.” The words blurted out of Billy’s mouth. He cast a glance at Steve who seemed...sad. The other boy’s shoulder curled inward, fingers picking at the edge of his shorts.  
  
“Oh. I didn’t-I mean it makes sense that you would want to go back.”  
  
Billy wanted to wipe that forlong look off of Steve’s face. “I know it will be easier to reclaim your spot as king but don’t go celebrating yet cause your stuck with me for a little while longer pretty boy.”  
  
Steve gave him a half hearted smile.  
  
“Yup cause you know that's what I have been waiting for.” He said it as a joke but it came off as flat.  
  
In a last ditch effort to cheer him up Billy said; “In the meantime, you still have to prove to me why this isn’t a total snoozefest.”  
  
Steve nodded, smile a little less forced. “You got it.”  
  
The track field was completely covered in winter crap. Fake snow piled at the front entrance, along with plastic light up snowman. A bored look ‘elf’ sat at the ticket booth, picking his ear with his pinkie. Gross.  
  
“Wait!” Steve knocked into Billy before he could reach the booth and slammed down a crisp ten dollar bill.  
  
“You didn’t need to pay for me.” Billy said gruffly, trying to not to like himself say it felt too much like a date if Steve was paying.  
  
“Nonsense. I am the one making you come here, so I am the one paying.”  
  
“Please, you couldn't make me do a damn thing pretty boy.” Which heads up is a lie. Steve could ask him for a kidney and Billy would gladly give it to him on a silver platter. Honestly the fair wasn’t too bad. They seemed to have hired the same people who did the fourth of July, minus as many ‘big kid’ rides. They must have been too expensive to get again so soon. They wandered around, playing ring toss and darts. Steve crushing Billy at a game where you use fake fishing rods to snag rubber ducks.  
  
“What prize do you want?” He ask Billy. Billy gave the prize counter a once over, settling on a keychain locket. Steve raised his eyebrow at but Billy shrugged.  
  
“It’s the least Christmas thing here. I might be able to get some use out of it.” He had spotted a photo booth toward the front, maybe he could convince Steve to take a strip with him. Billy got to show off at the High Striker, ringing the bell with one swift hit. He flexed his arms, kissing his biceps.  
  
“Your turn princess!” He said, shoving the hammer at Steve.  
  
“Easy peasy!” The brunet took his stance, wiggling his butt in a delicious way. He raised the hammer, took his swig!  
And!  
  
Made it halfway.  
  
Billy burst out in a deep belly laugh, mostly from the pissed off look on Steve’s face.  
  
“No way! I am going again!” He paid the man, swung again and!!!  
  
Halfway. Again.  
  
“Oh you poor pretty boy! It’s ok, you can have the beauty and I can have the brains and brawn.” Billy teased pulling the other boy away so he wouldn’t cause a scene.  
  
“I’m strong too.” He said with a pout. Billy’s heart melted at the sight. Damn, it was going to take forever to get over this boy.  
  
“I believe you.”  
  
“Don’t lie. I can hear the mocking tone in your voice.”  
  
Billy snickered. “I’m mocking with care.”  
  
“That doesn’t make any sense!”  
  
They walk around some more, getting onto a kiddie coster which by the way for something that only goes around in a circle is fucking terrefeing. Who thought it was a good idea to have to travel at the speed of sound in a ten foot circle! Billy convinced Steve to go into the winter themed house of mirrors confused why Steve was so nervous.  
  
“Don’t be a baby. You can’t really get lost in there.” Billy then pretended to give a thought once over at Steve. “Then again with how you are..”  
  
“Shut up!” Steve playfully shoved at him but still didn’t seem like he wanted to go in.  
  
The house of mirrors is just that. Maze in multiple rooms lined with mirrors. Steve keeps searching around like someone is going to bust out of the glass to grab them.  
  
“I hate how they advertise this as ‘winter’ when all they did was cover the old sign with cardboard and put snowflakes on the mirrors.”  
  
“I just hate this in general.”  
  
“Why?” Billy couldn’t help but question.  
  
“You’re going to laugh at me.”  
  
“I promise I won’t.”  
  
Steve chewed on his lip; long, strong fingers flexing in a nervous rhythm.  
  
“I got lost in one of these once. A few years back. Tommy got out before me and he must have paid a worker to come in, not to find me but to scare me. So here I am panicking because I’m lost and Wham!” Steve clapped his hands together making Billy startle. “I run face first into a clown. Did I mention it was during October? So the clown was covered in fake blood and carrying a hatchet. He ends up chasing me all throughout the damn thing only stopping when I finally find the fucking exit. ”  
  
Billy winched in sympathy. He wondered if he could hip check Tommy into the pool next time he was there without being caught.  
  
“Ok, I can see why you wouldn’t love places like this but this time you’re with me. If there are any bloodthirsty clowns I’ll protect you.” Fuck that was cheesy and so incradbly gay. Steve’s eyes widen, then his face split into a wide smile.  
  
“I can’t believe how far we came man, a few months ago we were at each other's throats. Now we got each other's backs.”  
  
Billy let his eyes wander over the other boy, taking him in for what must have been the hundredth time that day alone. How did he get so lucky to get a piece of this boy? How he wished he could convince Steve to leave with him. Fuck Hawkins. Fuck their dads. Just fuck life. Billy ached to jump in his car with Steve and fucking drive, not stopping until they reached the beach. He could see how easy life would be with him. Not finchancly, they would be broke but rich with love cause Billy knew that when Steve fell in love he was all in. It fucking sucked that Steve was straight. Steve reached out and caught his hand, threading their fingers together.  
  
“Lets go.” He murmured, tugging them along. It took them longer than Billy wanted to get the exit and by the time that they did it was dark and the whole field was lit up in red and white lights. They snagged some dinner (If you wanted to call eggnog and sugar cookies dinner) and played another round of ring toss. (this time Billy won and let Steve pick his prize which ended up being the same key chain locket.) Things were winding down. Tired parents and sugar hyped childs started to go back home. Even some of the booths were calling it a day.  
  
“One last thing!” Steve dragged him to the photo booth. Billy insisted that he pay for this since Steve had been paying for everything else. Steve complained but let him once Billy threatened to leave him to walk home.  
  
The first picture was normal. Weird smiles and stiff stances.  
  
The second one Steve claimed he would be Billy. He stuck his tongue out making a ridiculous face.  
  
“Oh yeah! Well you look like this!” Billy made an over exaggerated pout, fluttering his lashes.  
  
“I do not!”  
  
“So do!”  
  
The next one was of them play fighting. Steve was swatting at him, ruffing his hair. Billy squaked, digging his fingers into Steves sides. The brunute made a punched out noise bending forward into Billy’s space.  
  
“Are you ticklish?”  
  
“No!” Panicked Steve but it was too late. Billy flexed his fingers again watching with joy as the other boy was forced to laugh.  
  
“No!” Giggle. “Stap!” Giggle, snort. “Billy!” Steve wrapped his arms tighter around Billy crushing him to his chest in a desperate move to stop the tickles. Their cheeks brushed,Billy could smell the rose water shower soap Steve likes to use.  
  
The fourth picture was them holding each other close.  
  
Billy Leaned back not knowing what he was going to say but it didn’t matter. Soft lips touched his. They brushed so gently, Billy could have cried.  
  
Once, twice, three times Steve pressed light kisses on him and Billy felt frozen.  
  
Really?  
  
Steve?  
  
What?  
  
Sweet fucking Christ! Billy must have said that out loud because then Steve was pulling away, face white as the fake snow littering the ground. Billy wasn’t having it. He knew that if he didn’t act now Steve was going to jump to the wrong conclusion.  
  
Billy grasped at Steve’s hair and yanked him into a dirty, open mouth kiss, shoving his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. Steve made a sound like he was dying, clinging to Billy like he was salvation. He tasted like sugar and spices. Billy moaned into the kiss, directing it into something softer once he thought Steve got the hint that he was a-ok with making out.  
  
He nibbled at Steve’s bottom lip, trailing across his jaw to bite at the hinge. Steve ground forward, hot hands finding their way under Billy’s crop top to play with his nipples. Billy threw back his head with a moan that turned into an ouch when he knocked into the side of the photo booth.  
  
“Sorry!” Steve said breathlessly, hand still skimming up and down Billy’s side.  
  
“This is not the best place for this.”  
  
“Then let's get out of here.” Steve said. “There isn’t anyone at home, I mean we don’t have to do anything but maybe we can watch a movie and cuddle.”  
  
“Oh I am doing something alright.” Billy said with a growl, bending forward to bite at Steve’s shoulder, starting to work at an impressive bruise.  
  
“Thats-Thats fine by me.” They collected their photos, walking briskly to the car.  
  
“Hey pretty boy.”  
  
“Yeah Hargrove?”  
  
“You’re right, this was a great fake holiday.”


End file.
